


Tell Me

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is really affected by something Brendan said in therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kink meme prompt: Danny starts to think about all of the guys that Mindy's slept with that he works with, knows, etka, and instead of getting jealous he gets turned on. He gets her to tell him about the sex with someone else (Brendan? Brendan.) while they have sex and it really works for him.

Danny Castellano was not a fourteen year old boy. He hadn't been fourteen in a very long time, but he woke up with a startling similarity to the average teen boy - his shorts were sticky and rapidly cooling, his cock practically glued to his stomach. He had, for the first time in longer than he could remember, had a wet dream.

Mindy was gone, off at unnaturally early hour to a scheduled c-section, having taken a couple of Peter's surgeries in exchange for the weekend off. Danny shucked off his shorts and used them to wipe himself off as he lay back in bed. He was glad he didn't have to explain this to her; now he only had to explain it to himself.

It was definitely a result of spending the last few weeks under stress. Danny had been dealing with personal issues, exorcising some of his demons and bickering with Mindy. Plus, busy schedules for both hadn't really allowed much time for them to be intimate. So naturally, his body needed to find its own way to get a release.

It wasn't really that disturbing, having a sex dream.

A sex dream about Mindy. One he wasn't actually participating in... and Mindy wasn't alone.

Okay, maybe a little disturbing.

It was that stupid therapy session, putting the image in his head. Numerous occasions. He didn't need to think about that! Mindy writhing around under that smug bastard, moaning as he thrust into her, crying out his name as she came.

Fuck, why the hell was he getting hard again?

\---

"Danny, why aren't you eating your sandwich? I made sure they only put mustard on it." Mindy frowned and put down her calzone.

"No, it's fine, Min." Danny took a small bite and gave her a wan grin. "Mmmmm."

She was unconvinced. "What's up, buttercup? You've been acting weird all day."

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I've just been thinking about that stupid group therapy stuff. I have to go back next week and I just... it's idiotic."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mindy clasped her hands together and leaned forward, eagerness written all over her face.

L

Danny debated the options. He didn't want her to think he was hiding things... And he could tell her about his dad and that would satisfy her curiosity. But he had some questions of his own.

"I don't know, Min... That Deslaurier, he just gets my goat." He ignored Mindy's snort and continued. "What, uh... When you guys were together..."

"Danny, whatever you're thinking about, stop."

"It's just... I always thought you guys just had a fling. But he brought it up..."

Mindy was incensed. "He brought that up when he was supposed to be helping you with your anger? What an asshat!" She leapt up and hurried around to the other side of the desk to wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss him on his jaw. "No wonder you're so upset."

Danny wiggled out of her grasp and turned to face her. "Just how many times did you guys, um, see each other? Was it numerous times?"

"Danny, that's not important. He is not even a speck of dust to me anymore. Please don't be jealous." She moved to sit against the desk, and Danny leaned back in his chair to watch her face.

"I know, I'm not jealous. I'm just curious."

Just then her pager went off. "I'm so sorry Danny, I've got to go. Please just forget what Brendan said. You know, maybe I need to talk to Dr. Fishman and explain to her about... our history, so maybe she won't make you go back."

"What? No! I really don't want you talking to Dr. Fishman about your sex life, okay? We'll talk about this later."

"No we won't!" Mindy called out as she sailed from the room.

\---

"I'm so glad we finally have a whole weekend to ourselves," sighed Mindy as she shrugged off her coat. "It's been too long."

Danny grinned from his spot on the couch. He had been home a few hours already and had a couple of beers under his belt. "What do you wanna do?"

"You, baby," Mindy sighed. She straddled him and leaned in to kiss him, hands on his shoulders. She drew back awkwardly before he could even return the kiss. "Ew. I'm ripe. I gotta go take a shower before we get our stank on."

"No, no, you're fine." Danny grabbed her waist and chased her face with his, but she jumped off his lap.

"I can't, Danny, I can smell my pits and they're uber gross. Let me freshen up."

He almost fell asleep waiting for her to emerge, but he perked up quickly when she joined him in the bed, smelling like spicy flowers, her skin soft and warm. Mindy snuggled up to him and went to town on his earlobe, muttering little squeals as Danny's hands roamed.

"Min," he growled in her ear as she licked and nipped her way down his throat. "About that thing we were talking about earlier..."

She paused and looked up at him. "You mean Brendan? Danny, I swear, you're being silly..."

"Just tell me, okay? How many times were you with him?"

His gaze was piercing.

"Fine, I don't know why it matters, but it was like, four times? I'm not sure. It was a lifetime ago!"

Danny nodded. "Okay. You had sex four times. That doesn't seem numerous to me..."

"Oh, no, the sex wasn't just four times." Mindy shook her head.

"You just said..."

"We were together four times, like, four separate occasions. I don't know how many times altogether we had sex." She furrowed her brow. "At least a dozen... Depending on what you mean. Like, if we were doing one thing and then stopped and did something else and then went back to that first thing, is that once or three times? Because it could be, like, fifty..."

"Fifty?" Danny choked.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Why did you ask me that? Why did he even..." She laid a hand on his chest and stroked his cheek with the other. "Please, I don't want to upset you."

"I told you, I'm not upset."

Mindy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You aren't upset, are you. You're not gesturing wildly or yelling... What's your deal, Castellano!?" She pulled back and cast a glance down, then ran her hand from his chest downward for confirmation. "Danny, you perv, are you getting off on this?"

He shuddered as she closed her fingers around his cock. "No, no."

"Your lips say no, no, but your dick says yes, yes." Mindy grilled him a little harder and he let out an involuntary moan.

"No, it's from before, when you did that ear thing..." Danny closed his eyes and sighed. "Would that... would it make you mad?"

"I'm not mad. It's just a little unexpected." She released him and ran her hands back up to cup his face. He leaned in to kiss her hungrily.

"Tell me about it," he whispered. "Tell me how he fucked you."

Mindy pulled away. "Seriously? You want to hear about what we did? And you aren't going to get mad, or jealous, and go punch him?"

"I promise."

"You're not going to go make out with him either, right?"

"Mindy!" Danny silenced her with his mouth, slipping one hand between her legs.

When he moved to her neck, she continued. "Do you want to know what I did to him, or what he did to me?"

"Everything," he growled into the hollow of her throat.

"Okay. I don't even know where to start," she sighed, her hips surging against Danny's hand. "He... mmmm... he was pretty flexible. Creative. He liked to put my legs in weird positions. That didn't work for me. Knees meet ears? Nope!"

Danny's mouth moved further down her chest, stopping to nibble at her breasts.

"There were some things he didn't like to do. He didn't like to, um, eat at the y, if you know what I mean?"

Danny's head shot up. "Seriously?"

Mindy nodded and shrugged. "No loss. It wasn't... the one time he did it, I stopped him."

"He's an idiot," Danny growled. "But you're holding back. Come on. Tell me how you fucked, how he made you come."

"Well, this is weird for me, Danny! I don't talk about things like this with anyone."

"Hey, you had no problem telling everyone and their sister about OUR sex life!"

"That was different. It was... generic. You want specifics!" Mindy whined a little, as Danny had stopped any kind of contact with her just as she was getting worked up. "Fine. His dick was long, but kind of thin, not like yours. He didn't fill me like you do. But he was so slow... Sometimes he was too slow. It got frustrating. I just wanted him to fuck me, good and hard."

She pushed Danny onto his back and straddled him, kneeling over his stomach. "So I had to do it myself. I had to take control." Lowering her hips, she ground herself against his straining cock. "He always wanted to spend hours just doing this, and it's good for a while..."

Danny groaned and reached for her hips, digging his fingertips into her flesh.

Mindy leaned over and brushed the tips of her breasts against his chest. She raised up on her knees and whispered into his ear. "But eventually I needed his cock inside me. I needed to feel him stretch my pussy."

"Fuck, Mindy." Danny tried to pull her back down but she hovered, teasing. She reached with one hand and grasped him to position at her entrance. He thrust into her as she eased back onto him with a low moan.

"So I would ride him, Danny, fast and hard, but he would stop me. He'd hold my hips and pump his dick into me so slow." Mindy raised up until his cock was almost out and then slid back down on him, again and again. "I just wanted him to go faster but he wouldn't. He didn't want to come yet and I was too fucking hot."

"Yeah, you are. You're so fucking hot, Mindy." Danny felt himself starting to lose control. He pulled her down against his chest and swiftly flipped them both over. "Did he make you come like that, Mindy, fucking you slow with his pencil dick?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Danny! Don't be mean. He couldn't help that he wasn't blessed. You wanted me to tell you."

Danny picked up the pace, thrusting hard and deep. He pulled her arms over her head and kissed her roughly, his hips slamming into her with a harsh rhythm. "He couldn't fuck you like this, could he?"

"Nnnoooo..." Mindy panted. "Oh fuck, Danny, harder. Mmmmm... fuck me like you mean it." She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him on by digging her feet into his ass.

"Oh, I mean it. I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll forget his fucking name."

"Yes... Fuck, yes, Danny, Danny..."

He could tell Mindy was close, and so was he, so he stopped moving. Her pussy throbbed around him.

"What... what are you doing, Danny? Why did you stop?"

"Not yet. You don't get to come quite yet... tell me more."

"Fuck, I can't think, Danny." She squirmed under him and tried to move but the weight of his body gave her no room to move. She keened in frustration. "Fuck me! Fuck me, you bastard!"

Danny laughed harshly and raised up on his elbows. "Tell me how he made you come."

"Ohhhhhhh..." Mindy tossed her head back and forth. "Okay. He, uh, he liked to be on our sides, or me on top. And he would take my hand and help stroke me as he... Unggghhhh" Mindy grunted as Danny thrust hard into her. "He timed his thrusts to our hand movements... Fuck, Danny, I want to come. Make me come..."

Danny sped up, grinding against her clit. She moaned and chanted a string of curses as he pushed her closer to the brink. "Did you curse like this when he fucked you?"

"No, Danny, fuck, it's so good with you."

Danny grinned and pumped harder, trying to stave off his own orgasm. "Am I the best? Has anyone fucked you like I fuck you?"

Mindy was having trouble forming words and his questions were throwing her out of the moment. "No one has ever given me a goddamned survey while they fucked me, Danny!"

He pulled completely out and stopped to catch his breath. Sweat was dripping off them both as their sticky bodies clung to each other.

"Danny, you fucker. I hate you!" Mindy wailed as she arched her back and raised her ass off the bed.

He just laughed. "Are you gonna hate me when you're coming like a freight train?"

"Fucking let me find out!"

She was nearly boneless as he flipped her over and pulled her hips up, wrapping one arm around her belly and grabbing her shoulder with his free hand. "Here comes the choo choo!"

"Shut up... ooof!" Mindy grabbed the edge of the mattress to steady herself as Danny plowed into her from behind. His thrusts alternated deep and shallow, and she had been so close for so long that it just took a few slick rubs on her clit as he thrust to send her over the edge.

Once she was wailing and shuddering under him, Danny let himself come. His fingers had dug hard into her shoulder and she didn't even notice, though she did the next day when dressing. They collapsed in a limp, sweaty heap.

\---

"Danny, what are you doing? Isn't it time for your group session?" Mindy tilted her head in confusion as Danny strolled in and locked the door behind him.

"I've got five minutes. This won't take that long." As soon as he was behind her desk he dropped to his knees in front of her. He gave her a lascivious grin as he parted her thighs.

\---

"Daniel, this session starts promptly at three pm. It's very unlike you to be tardy." Brendan Deslaurier sneered as Danny sauntered in with a smile on his face. "I must stress the importance of every participant respecting each other and that includes not wasting everyone's time... What is that on your face?"

Danny raised his eyebrows and swept a finger over his upper lip, looking down at it, then back up at the midwife. "Sorry I'm late, everyone. Mindy... needed me." He grinned and popped his finger into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. "Oh, but I brought you a gift!"

He handed the box to Brendan, who just looked confused as Danny sat down and smugly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pencils?"


End file.
